El comienzo de la magia
by arual17
Summary: Toichi Kuroba es un buen ciudadano y bueno en su trabajo, pero... ¿qué ocurrirá cuando encuentre a una mujer herida en la calle? Y más sabiendo que es la famosa ladrona de la era Showa. Esta historia abarca 20 años antes de Magic Kaito.


**Notas de autora: **Después de leer los files 731, 732 y 733 de Detective Conan, el caso de Kaito Kid… (Que es ya donde únicamente pongo mis 6 sentidos, *Las mujeres tenemos 6, sí, ¡y si hacen falta más también los tenemos muajaja!* Y cuando sea el caso final, también lo leeré como una posesa. El resto me parece ya un relleno del relleno del relleno… Que vamos, ¿quién se va a creer ya que sólo hayan pasado dos años después de por lo menos de 200 muertos? Gosho se va a quedar sin quien matar…) Cof cof… Perdón, es que cuando me ofusco demasiado en cuanto lo pienso… (¡Y es muy a menudo!)

Como iba diciendo, después del último caso de Kid-sama, y lo que dijo, conectando con lo que me dijo una amiga… (¿Qué haría sin ti Ushio? xD) se me vino a la mente una pregunta bastante fundamental… ¿Cómo se conocieron y enamoraron Toichi Kuroba y la señora Kuroba? (Nombre y apellido de soltera desconocidos… ¡Bravo Gosho!¬¬)

Pues bien, según mi alocada cabeza, que sólo tiene inspiración cuando no tiene tiempo para escribir, y ahora que estoy de vacaciones no le da la gana de furular… ahí va una posible historia de los padres de Kaito Kuroba. Espero que guste. ^_^

**DISCLAIMER:** Creo que sobra decir que Magic Kaito y todos sus personajes son de Gosho Aoyama (Cortate un poco macho y termina ya Conan, que lo tienes explotaito al pobre...)

**LEER NOTAS FINALES**

* * *

_**El comienzo de la magia**_

En una sala de espectáculos de la bulliciosa ciudad de Tokio, los espectadores admiraban asombrados y divertidos, pero sobre todo maravillados, el escenario desde las mesas con sus respectivas bebidas.

Un chico, de unos 20 años, acababa de hacer aparecer una bandada de palomas blancas de su sombrero, y todas y cada una de ellas volaban en formación por todo el local.

Después de estar medio minuto sobrevolando las cabezas de los espectadores, una a una volvían hacia el mago. El joven tenía la chistera levantada con una mano tan alta como su brazo se lo permitía, con el agujero a la vista del público. Y las palomas se dirigieron hacia ella, desapareciendo dentro.

Sólo quedaba un ave, que volaba haciendo piruetas, trompos y caídas en picado para rozar el suelo entre las mesas con las plumas de sus alas blancas. Cuando llegó al escenario, se posó sobre la cabeza de su dueño, el cual se colocó la chistera de nuevo, cubriendo a la paloma.

Todo el mundo vitoreó y aplaudió el magnífico espectáculo que se le había ofrecido esa noche, sabiendo que nunca lo podrían olvidar.

Un hombre de mediana edad, más bajo que el mago, de cabello castaño con algunas canas y entradas, portando unas gafas apareció desde un lado del escenario con un micrófono en la mano. Se posicionó en el centro y se llevó el aparato a la altura de los labios, dispuesto a hablar. - ¡Buenas noches! Esperamos que les haya gustado el gran espectáculo de magia que se les ha mostrado esta noche de las manos del mago más joven de Japón. ¡El Gran Toichi Kuroba!

El aludido se acercó al borde del escenario y se quitó la chistera de nuevo, descubriendo un conejo blanco sentado sobre su cabeza mientras se comía una zanahoria. Se inclinó con cuidado para no hacer caer al animar y se despidió, cerrando el telón.

Aún se podían escuchar los aplausos y las personas hablando emocionadas por lo que acababan de ver cuando el hombre desconectó el micrófono y miró al mago. – Toichi-sama, ¡ha estado fantástico!

El joven mago cogió con cuidado al conejo y lo puso sobre su regazo, acariciándole la cabeza. Miró a su acompañante con una sonrisa agradecida. – Gracias Jii.

Desde que sus padres murieron en un terrible accidente de tráfico, el viejo amigo de la familia siempre había cuidado de él, alentándole en sus malos momentos y apoyándole en su sueño de ser mago.

- Sin ti no hubiera podido conseguirlo. Gracias, viejo amigo. – De sus labios asomó una sonrisa de cariño por ese hombre.

Jii le devolvió el gesto y cogió al conejo de entre los brazos de Toichi. – Vaya a descansar, yo recogeré todo esto.

- No, no Jii. Te ayudaré. – Dijo con la intención de coger los baúles y las cajas donde estaban sus aparejos para los trucos.

Sin embargo, fue detenido por el adulto al ponerle una mano sobre su hombro. – Está agotado, ha sido un día muy largo. Vaya a descansar Toichi-sama. Insisto.

Ante el tono de voz que le impuso no pudo negarse. Asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, intentando ahogar un bostezo mientras se tapaba la boca. – Gracias de nuevo, hasta mañana. – Dijo antes de cerrar tras él y salir del edificio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una noche muy agradable. Las estrellas brillaban en el oscuro cielo junto a una bella luna llena. Seguramente, por ese motivo no le importó dar un paseo hacia su casa ante la ausencia de algún taxi por las calles.

Su pequeño piso no quedaba muy lejos desde donde se encontraba si tomaba algún que otro atajo por callejones, en todo caso, así que se puso en marcha.

Por el camino, iba ideando algún truco nuevo que pudiese asombrar a sus espectadores en la próxima ocasión que tuviese un espectáculo. Tenía una mano sobre el mentón y el otro brazo cruzándole el pecho, pensativo, mientras caminaba por un callejón, cuando de pronto, escuchó un estruendoso ruido tras él.

Se giró, alarmado, intentando divisar al que había ocasionado ese ruido. - ¿Quién anda ahí? – Dio un par de pasos hacia el origen, pero no vio a nadie y no volvió a escuchar nada. - ¿Habrá sido un gato? – Se cuestionó en un susurro.

Se mantuvo en silencio para asegurarse de que no había nadie, pero después de un tiempo, pudo escuchar una leve respiración. Comenzó a caminar hasta donde provenía y miró detrás de un gran contenedor de basura, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera.

Escondida, herida y semi-inconsciente, se encontraba una mujer de cabello corto rojizo, vestida completamente con un traje extremadamente ceñido, con mangas y cuello hechos de piel, y con botas de aguja negras. - ¡Señorita! – Se arrodilló junto a ella para estar a su altura. Observó su rostro cansado, no tendría más edad que él mismo. - ¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le levantó con cuidado el rostro por la barbilla, viendo que tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Observó su cuerpo, y además de una brecha sangrante en la frente, también parecía tener heridas en las rodillas y en el costado derecho del estómago. – Está bastante malherida…

Comenzó a escuchar unas voces y sirenas en la calle hacia donde se dirigía. - ¿La policía? – Se cuestionó mirando hacia donde provenía el barullo. Se iba a levantar, cuando una mano le sujetó del brazo, deteniéndole.

Miró hacia el agarre y vio la mano enguantada de la mujer. Recorrió su brazo hasta llegar a su rostro pálido. Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, mirándole suplicante un par de orbes violetas.

Toichi se quedó sin saber qué hacer. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que no avisase a la policía? – Señorita, necesita ayu… - Pero no pudo continuar al ver lo que había a su lado. Un collar de perlas rosadas reposaba a su lado, junto a unas vendas manchadas, seguramente de su propia sangre. La mano que le sujetaba, dejó de hacerlo y se la llevó hacia la herida del costado, con signos de dolor en su rostro.

En ese momento supo quién era, pero… ¿Qué hacer? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando determinar qué podía hacer en la situación en la que se encontraba. Cuando volvió a mirar a la chica, ésta se había desmayado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mujer comenzó a abrir los ojos, siendo cegada por unos momentos por la claridad que la bañaba. Tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz, pero cuando lo hizo, se sintió desorientada.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, aquellas sábanas no eran suyas, y lo sabía por el color azul y rojo que las decoraba. Se incorporó con dificultad, doliéndole todo el cuerpo. Cuando el dolor se calmó, observó la habitación donde se encontraba. Ésta era pequeña, sólo había, además de la cama donde se encontraba, un escritorio ante ella repleto de papeles y libros, una silla, y un pequeño ropero frente a la puerta.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando recordar qué había pasado para encontrarse en ese lugar, cuando se dio cuenta de que la tenía vendada, al igual que su frente. Se miró la otra, y estaba de la misma manera. Echó un vistazo a todo su cuerpo, viendo que estaba en ropa interior y con vendas en el pecho y estómago, además de las rodillas y tobillos.

- Buenos días. – La chica se sobresaltó y miró hacia donde provenía aquella voz. Vio en el umbral de la puerta al mismo chico del callejón de la otra noche con una bandeja entre las manos. En un acto reflejo, se tapó el torso con las sábanas. El joven, de cabello castaño oscuro y flecos algo rebeldes, con unos oscuros ojos azules, sonrió amablemente. – Siento haberla asustado, pero anoche el que verdaderamente se asustó fui yo, viéndola malherida y sin saber qué hacer. – Se acercaba a ella mientras hablaba y le tendió la bandeja en cuanto estuvo al lado de la cama. - ¿Tiene hambre? – Vio el recelo en los ojos de la chica. – No se preocupe, no voy a hacerle nada. La tuve que tratar mientras estaba inconsciente, así que lamento si la he incomodado al despertarse de esa manera. Pero si no lo hacía, las heridas podían infectarse y tendría que ir al hospital, y creo que a eso no le interesa, ¿me equivoco?

Después de meditarlo un tiempo, dejó de cubrirse con la sábana. Total, ya la había visto de esa manera anteriormente, y aceptó el hecho de que necesitaba su ayuda. Observó cómo el chico arrastró la silla hasta tenerla cerca y dejó la bandeja sobre ella, para luego coger la almohada y acomodarla para que ella estuviese más cómoda.

Mientras se movía hacia atrás para ponerse más cómoda, no pudo evitar mostrar un deje de dolor y se llevó uno de los brazos hacia el pecho, preocupando al joven. – No deberías moverte mucho. No soy médico pero… Puede que tengas algunas costillas rotas.

La joven mujer miró a los ojos a su acompañante, interrogativa. - ¿Por qué lo haces? – Cuestionó con una voz suave. – Pudiste haberme entregado a la policía.

El mago se llevó un brazo tras la nuca. – Es cierto. Pude haberte entregado en aquel momento…

FLASH BACK

En ese momento supo quién era, pero… ¿Qué hacer? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando determinar qué podía hacer en la situación en la que se encontraba. Cuando volvió a mirar a la chica, ésta se había desmayado.

- ¡Señor! – La voz proveniente del final del callejón le sobresaltó. – ¿Qué hace ahí? – Miró hacia donde provenía la voz y vio a un agente uniformado de la policía.

Se quedó quieto por unos instantes, para luego sonreír. – Agente, vaya susto que me ha dado. – Se levantó y se limpió las rodillas del pantalón. Volvió a mirar al hombre. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo entre la basura? – Cuestionó el agente desconfiadamente dando unos pasos hacia él.

Toichi hizo lo mismo, impidiendo que pudiese ver a la mujer desmayada que se encontraba tras el contenedor. Puso su mejor cara de póquer y terminó de acercarse al policía, comprobando que los dos medían casi lo mismo, siendo él un poco más alto que el agente. – Me dirigía hacia mi casa cuando se me cayó la cartera, y la estaba buscando. Pero ya la he encontrado. – Dijo sacando el objeto de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón. – Así que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

El policía aún desconfiaba del mago, y no tardó en demostrarlo. - ¿Podría ver su identificación, por favor?

- Como no. – Dijo extendiéndole la cartera, donde el agente podría observar quién era.

Las facciones del agente se suavizaron y le devolvió la cartera al joven. – Discúlpeme, señor Kuroba. Pero hay una ladrona que puede cambiar de identidad con bastante facilidad, y toda precaución es poca.

El joven tomó de nuevo su cartera y la guardó en su sitio. – Lo comprendo, no se preocupe. Usted únicamente está haciendo su trabajo.

El agente asintió. Toichi observó que podía ser un par de años mayor que él, su cabello castaño era alborotado y tenía unos pequeños ojos azules. - ¡Nakamori! – El aludido se giró para observar a uno de sus compañeros. – El escuadrón se dirige hacia el sector oeste.

- ¡En seguida voy! – Respondió el agente, mirando de nuevo al joven mago. – Que tenga buena noche. – Se despidió mientras hacía una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

Toichi hizo lo mismo. – Gracias agente. Espero que tengan suerte atrapando a esa criminal.

- ¡No lo dude! – Exclamó seguro de sí mismo mientras salía del callejón.

Cuando escuchó que todo el despliegue policial se había alejado, volvió hacia donde se encontraba la mujer. Cogió el collar y las vendas que se encontraban a su lado y se las guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

La miró durante unos instantes más, sopesando si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero, lo cierto era, que no le habían educado para entregar a una mujer indefensa. Sus ideales no se lo permitían, y su sentido de caballerosidad tampoco. Así que, con decisión, tomó la grácil figura de la fémina entre sus brazos, y advirtiendo que no se encontraba nadie más por las calles, se dirigió a su casa.

FLASH BACK ENDS

- Pero no pude hacerlo. – Culminó el joven mago volviendo a bajar la mano y posándola sobre su rodilla.

- Encubrir a alguien como yo puede llevar a la cárcel. – Dijo seriamente la mujer de ojos violetas.

- Lo sé. – Confirmó el joven afirmando con la cabeza.

- Si lo sabes, ¿por qué lo has hecho? – Volvió a realizar la misma pregunta que le cuestionó cuando le habló por primera vez.

El moreno lanzó una mirada hacia el escritorio y se levantó hacia él. Cuando regresó para sentarse en la silla, la chica vio qué era lo que llevaba en la mano. El collar de perlas rosadas que había robado la noche anterior. – Porque sé lo que estas haciendo. – Sus orbes violáceos se cruzaron con los azules de él, cuestionando a qué se refería. El hombre suspiró y miró el collar. – Soy mago, así que puedo reconocer una falsificación cuando la veo. – Le tendió el objeto y ella lo tomó, sin apartar la vista del joven que la había salvado la noche anterior. – Roba las falsificaciones que se venden en el mercado negro, y luego los devuelve, para que expertos determinen, que desde un principio eran falsificaciones, ¿no es así?

La joven sonrió con malicia. – Veo que tengo un admirador. Lo has descrito tal y como es. Pero parece que las autoridades no les gusta que les ayuden en esas cosas – Dijo haciendo una mueca.

El mago soltó una pequeña risa, llamando la atención de la mujer. Una leve sonrisa asomó por la comisura de sus labios y elevó las manos para sujetar su cabeza por el mentón, mientras que los codos se mantenían gracias al apoyo de las rodillas, inclinándose hacia la cama levemente. – O puede que no les guste los métodos que usa, señorita Phantom Lady.

La ladrona mostró una sonrisa inocente. – Por medios legales no hubiese podido inspeccionar los objetos, y mucho menos acercarme a ellos. – Miró hacia la bandeja que estaba sobre sus piernas, cubiertas por las sábanas. Ésta contenía un desayuno bastante simple, pero exuberante. Tostadas, mantequilla y mermelada, galletas, zumo de naranja y leche. Y a un lado de los cubiertos, había unos sobres medicinales. Los observó detenidamente y supo que eran calmantes para los dolores.

- Bueno… - El ojiazul se levantó de la silla y la arrastró hasta estar pegada a la cama, donde ella pudiese alcanzarla. – Coma algo y descanse. Ha sido un milagro que sólo tenga esas heridas después de caer de un edificio.

La joven mujer se quedó ausente en esos momentos, recordando lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior antes de caer de su paracaídas. Gritos, disparos… En esos momentos lo veía bastante confuso. Pero una cosa estaba clara, un total desconocido la había ayudado, sabiendo quién era y haberla podido entregar a la policía. Y ella, lejos de sentirse cohibida y temerosa de que la hubiesen descubierto, había hablado abiertamente con él y le había confirmado que ella era la ladrona de veinte rostros, pudiendo haberse inventado algo para explicar, algo que se le daba bastante bien. Y todo, con el pecho descubierto, cubriéndola únicamente su sostén y algunas vendas que le había puesto el joven moreno.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó las palabras de su acompañante hasta que sintió como una descarga en el hombro. Cuando regresó en sí, vio que el hombre se había agachado hasta su altura y le había puesto una mano en donde había sentido la descarga. Parpadeó un par de veces y se sacudió la cabeza para terminar de despejarse, dejando algo preocupado al ojiazul. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¿Cómo? – Repasó mentalmente la pregunta de él. - ¡Sí! Si, perfectamente. – Sonrió amablemente. – Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

El joven mago se quedó absorto en la sonrisa que le había ofrecido la mujer. Cuando se dio cuenta que no paraba de mirarla, haciendo extrañar a la mujer, no pudo contener un leve tono rosado que querían asomar por sus mejillas. Dejó de tocar el hombro de la mujer y se llevó esa misma mano hacia la boca, carraspeando y virando la cabeza para que ella no lo notase. – Si necesita algo, sólo llámeme. Estaré en el salón. – Terminó de decir para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Algo dentro de ella empezaba a encogerse en cuanto sintió que el contacto había desaparecido, dejándola hartamente extrañada al no saber a qué podía deberse. Miró hacia la bandeja y de comida, y antes de que el joven desapareciese tras la puerta, le llamó. – Disculpa… - El aludido se detuvo y la miró. Había conseguido dominar de nuevo su cara de póquer. - ¿Cómo te llamas? O… ¿Debería llamarte señor mago? – Preguntó irónicamente.

El mago sonrió. – Soy Toichi Kuroba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasó varios días postrada en la cama, siendo atendida por el amable chico. Le había dejado una camisa azul para que se la pusiera, aunque le quedase bastante grande.

Una noche, cansada de sólo levantarse para ir al cuarto de baño, se levantó por primera vez sin que Toichi la ayudase. Le dolía, pero el dolor parecía remitir conforme pasaba el tiempo. La camisa que llevaba puesta como camisón le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, y las mangas le quedaban algo grandes. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y se asomó al pequeño salón.

La televisión estaba prendida, pero el mago dormía plácidamente en el sofá. La ladrona no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa cariñosa al verle en ese estado. Habían formado una inquebrantable amistad en esos días en las que se había quedado en su casa y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió como una mujer normal, y no como alguien que debía vivir con miedo a que la desenmascarasen. Se acercó hacia su cuerpo tendido y, viendo que las sábanas estaban tiradas en el suelo, las recogió, no sin quejarse interiormente por el dolor, y lo arropó.

Cogió el mando de la televisión que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa con la intención de apagarla, cuando en los noticieros anunciaron algo que llamó su atención. Y cuando la noticia culminó, apagó la televisión, mostrando una mirada decidida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, los rayos del sol despertaron al joven Kuroba. Lo primero que vio fue una hoja de papel sobre la mesa. La tomó y la leyó. No había mucho escrito, sólo unas pocas palabras.

_Jamás podré olvidar lo que has hecho por mi, Kuroba. Muchas gracias por todo, y en serio, lamento las molestias que te haya causado._

_Puede que, algún día, nos volvamos a ver, aunque espero que no sean en las mismas circunstancias._

_Atentamente,_

_Phantom Lady_

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde debería estar la mujer. Cuando abrió la puerta y la luz del sol le bañó, pudo ver que, efectivamente, no había nadie. Las ropas de la mujer habían desaparecido, al igual que la camisa que él mismo le había dejado. Estaba preocupado, no sabía si aún era tiempo de que hiciese mayores esfuerzos por las heridas que tenía, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Había desaparecido de repente, del mismo modo que había aparecido en su vida.

_- Sakamoto Ryoma nació en el año 1835, y murió asesinado en el año 1867.__ Fue un __líder del movimiento de rebelión frente al Tokugawa bakufu durante el período Bakumatsu en Japón__. Ryoma usaba el seudónimo 'Saitano Umetaro' durante su trabajo como seguidor leal a la creación del gobierno moderno…_

Un silbido prolongado resonó por la habitación. – Sí que hay publicidad de Sakamoto Ryoma… - El hombre se giró para ver a su acompañante. – ¿No cree, Toichi-sama?

El aludido no le escuchó, encontrándose sumido en sus pensamientos, o más bien, sumido en unos ojos violetas que no se le borraban de la cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Jii le hablaba, se levantó del escritorio donde se encontraba y le miró. - ¿Cómo? – Vio el anuncio a Sakamoto. – Ah sí, tienen que dar publicidad a la exposición que hay en el museo. – Volvió a girar la cabeza para concentrarse en los papeles que tenía que estudiar para sus nuevos trucos.

El viejo Konosuke le miró preocupado. – Toichi-sama… - Le llamó, haciendo que volviese a girarse. - ¿Le ocurre algo? Desde que volvió de su autoproclamado descanso hace una semana, no para de estar como ausente…

Kuroba miró fijamente a su amigo, para luego regalarle una sonrisa. – Estoy bien Jii, no te preocupes. – Se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarlo. – Únicamente he estado colmado de ideas para nuevos espectáculos… - Separó su mano y se la llevó al mentón, pensativo. – He estado pensando en contratar a una asistente de escenario para ello… - Pero no pudo seguir la conversación, ya que en el telediario anunciaban algo que no pudo evitar preocuparle.

- ¿Toichi-sama? – Preguntó extrañado al ver que no apartaba los ojos de la pantalla. Se giró y vio que habían anunciado que se produciría un robo esa noche. – Esa ladrona está actuando extraño… - Arrugó el entrecejo. – Nunca había robado dos veces en un mismo mes.

El mago únicamente asintió y giró la cabeza para no mostrar a Jii la preocupación que no podía esconder en su cara de póquer. Preocupación por una mujer de ojos violetas y cabello rojizo, que seguramente aún seguía herida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Phantom Lady siempre avisaba qué era el objeto de su robo, pero nunca decía cuándo aparecería, por lo que los agentes se encontraban en desventaja siempre. No podían estar alertas las 24 horas del día hasta que ella se dignase aparecer.

Una mujer con una venda cubriéndole toda la cabeza y con ropas negras se escondía entre las sombras del museo, cuidadosa de que no la atrapasen.

Llegó a la sala que le interesaba y se dirigió hacia una vitrina, donde se podían encontrar tres objetos pertenecientes al difunto Sakamoto Ryoma. Una carta, una taza de sake manchada de la propia sangre del samurai, y la pistola que portaba la noche de su asesinato.

De debajo de una de sus mangas, sacó un aparato con el que pudiese romper el vidrio sin hacer ningún ruido. Hizo un perfecto agujero, y cuando sacó el cristal cortado, ocurrió algo que no se esperaba. Las alarmas sonaron en todo el recinto. Luces rojas parpadeaban por los pasillos y en la sala donde se encontraba ella.

Se enfadó por su propio descuido. Estaba tan ocupada en terminar todo cuanto antes, que no se dio cuenta de que el cristal tenía una de esas alarmas modernas importadas al país. – Lo que no inventen esos americanos…

Escuchó el ruido de los policías corriendo hacia donde se encontraba, así que rápidamente tomó los tres objetos que había ido a robar, comprobando en un vistazo que, efectivamente, eran del tipo que ella buscaba.

La ladrona del rostro vendado fue rodeada por todos los policías que se encontraban por los alrededores. Ella los estudiaba sin moverse ni un ápice.

Un hombre, ya entrado en años y vestido con un traje marrón oscuro se hizo paso entre los agentes. – Estás rodeada, Phantom Lady. – Afirmó con una sonrisa de júbilo dibujada en el rostro.

La aludida creó una sonrisa irónica en sus labios y se giró para ver al hombre que había hablado. - ¡Qué maleducado, inspector Nakamura! ¿No le ha enseñado su esposa que a una dama antes hay que saludarla? – Se llevó un dedo al mentón de forma sensual. – Preguntarle cómo le va, si ha hecho algo nuevo, si ha conocido a alguien…

La ladrona seguía hablando mientras hacía movimientos que encandilaban a todos los hombres que había en la habitación, a excepción del inspector Nakamura, que pronto le iba a explotar la vena de la sien. - ¡Ya basta! – Gritó de pronto. - ¿No ven qué está intentando hacer? – Preguntó señalándola con el índice. - ¡Intenta despistarnos para poder escapar!

La mujer se abrazó, simulando que el grito la había sobresaltado. - ¡Ay inspector! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que usted sería de esos hombres que señalan. ¿No le han dicho nunca que es de mala educación? – Puso las manos sobre las caderas y habló en forma de reprimenda. – Con la edad se está volviendo un maleducado… Debería jubilarse y dejar el mando a alguien más joven.

- Lo haré en cuanto te atrape y estés tras unas rejas. ¡Deténganla! – Terminó gritando hacia sus subordinados.

Phantom Lady saltó sobre la vitrina donde estaban los objetos y saltó hasta agarrarse a un ventilador en el techo, colgándose entre las aspas.

Los agentes saltaban atropellándose entre ellos para lograr alcanzarla. Ella, grácil como un felino, se balanceó y saltó hacia la salida en una voltereta hacia atrás. Los policías vieron cómo iba a caer de cabeza, pero ella apoyó las manos en el suelo y se impulsó alejándose más de los agentes, terminando de dar la voltereta y acabando de pie. – Buenas noches, inspector, agentes… - Y se marchó corriendo por la puerta.

El inspector maldijo con frustración y cogió el walkie-talkie. - ¡Ha escapado! Vigilad todas las salidas y la azotea. ¡Sobre todo la azotea! – Miró a sus hombres, detenidos tras él. - ¿A qué esperáis? ¿A que os llegue una invitación? ¡Id tras ella! – Gritó desquiciado señalando con el aparato por donde había desaparecido la mujer de las vendas.

No se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces. Los agentes corrieron tras la ladrona, antes de que a su superior le diese le diese un ataque al corazón.

Cuando Nakamura se quedó sólo, suspiró agotado. – Esa mujer va a hacer que me de un infarto… Quizás debería pasarle el testigo a otro y jubilarme, como dice mi mujer y… - Su rostro se endureció con solo el pensamiento que tenía. – Ella… - Con solo pensar en esa ladrona, se le encendía una llama de ataque y sus ojos desprendían fuego. - ¡Ni hablar! – Terminó de hablar consigo mismo y se fue junto a sus hombres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras el caos reinaba en el museo, la ladrona saltó por una ventana del último piso y bajó sujetada por una cañería.

Cuando llegó al suelo, miró hacia el edificio con una sonrisa burlesca. – Siempre se olvidan de las ventanas.

- La policía es bastante estúpida. – Una voz ronca salió desde la oscuridad que creaban los árboles. Esa que le trajo a la mujer muy malos recuerdos. Sonido de disparos, el olor de su propia sangre y, sobre todo, dolor. Se giró poco a poco sobre sí misma y lo primero que vio fue un arma, empuñada por un joven vestido con un traje negro y su cabeza era cubierta por un sombrero del mismo color. – Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido. Por lo ocurrido la semana pasada, te creía muerta.

La ladrona dio gracias a las vendas, porque así el hombre que la apuntaba no podría ver su rostro lívido por el terror que sentía. Quiso sonreír, pero lo único que le salió fue una mueca. – No… - Tragó saliva al sentir la boca seca. - ¿No te enseñaron nunca a no apuntar? Y menos a una dama.

El joven mostró una sonrisa fría. – Lo siento, pero no tuve una educación "normal".

- Ya me parecía a mí. – Siguió con la broma. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando escuchó que el seguro del arma se desactivaba.

- ¿Te pensaste mejor nuestra propuesta?

- Si. – La sonrisa del hombre creció. – Y sigue siendo la misma. – Se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Unirme a una organización de mafiosos para conseguir una piedra que, según una antigua leyenda, da la vida eterna? No, gracias.

La sonrisa se fue ensanchando hasta sus límites, pero ella pudo ver que era una forzada. – Entonces, esta conversación ha terminado. Al igual que tu vida.

Sabía que en ese momento su existencia en ese mundo iba a culminar. Pero no se arrepentía de su decisión. Aunque intentase escapar de él, sabía que sus heridas se habían resentido al escapar del inspector y sus hombres. Transpiraba por todo el cuerpo, tenía miedo de morir, no lo iba a negar. En su corta vida, no había tenido tiempo de hacer todo lo que tenía propuesto. Viajar con sus amigos, que aunque fuesen pocos, mantenía el contacto con ellos; cenar en la Torre Eiffel, teniendo las vistas de París iluminada bajo sus pies; enamorarse… Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de encontrar el amor. Cierto que había tenido algún que otro novio en la preparatoria, había sido una chica muy cotizada, pero sabía que ese sentimiento no le había llegado.

Siempre había dicho que lo que describían en los libros y las películas en el momento de morir era una estupidez. Era imposible que, en una milésima de segundo, vieses pasar toda tu vida ante tus ojos. Pero era cierto, todo su mundo era como si fuese una cámara lenta. Lo creyó irónico, como esa frase que dicen: "Ver para creer". Sus ojos miraban al hombre que iba a dispararle, pero no le veía a él. Toda su vida pasaba ante ella como flashes de luz. Su infancia, su adolescencia, su vida como ladrona… Y la última imagen fue un par de ojos azules oscuros.

Su corazón dio un vuelco sin saber el motivo. Su corazón palpitaba aún más fuerte de lo que hacía desde que vio su vida amenazada. Se arrepentía de no haberse despedido del dueño de esos ojos como era debido. Quería verlo de nuevo, quería agradecerle como era debido el hacerle sentir que podía tener una vida normal. No quería morir…

Todos sus sentidos estaban agudizados en el momento que el hombre apretó el gatillo. Sus oídos escucharon la detonación que hacía que la bala saliese de su cartucho y, así, de la pistola, a una velocidad abismal. Su nariz olía la pólvora saltar del arma. Su boca la sentía con un gusto amargo por la sensación de que la muerte iba hacia ella. Sus ojos vieron el fogonazo de la explosión en el arma, imperceptible en una situación normal. Y finalmente, su tacto… Nada. No había sentido la bala desgarrar la piel y músculos, entrando en su cuerpo. Quizás fuese por la adrenalina.

Vio que la cara del hombre cambiaba de una sonrisa sardónica a una de amarga frustración. Tardó unas milésimas de segundo entender lo que había ocurrido. Había fallado. Pero, ¿y el motivo?

Escuchó una voz y miró hacia el edificio, específicamente hacia la azotea. El inspector Nakamura gritaba algo incomprensible para ella en esos momentos. Sus oídos únicamente captaban un ruido sordo. Era como si todos hablasen como una cinta de cassette rayada, o su audición estuviese paralizada.

Poco a poco volvió a escuchar perfectamente. - ¿Pero a qué esperan? ¡Vayan a por ella inútiles! – Gritaba a toda voz el inspector.

- ¡Snake! – Escuchó un susurro algo apurado entre las sombras de los árboles, haciendo que virase de nuevo hacia el hombre. – Debemos irnos o nos rodearán a nosotros también.

El aludido bajó el arma y caminó hacia las sombras sin apartar la vista de la ladrona. – Ya nos volveremos a ver.

La chica sonrió con ironía y nerviosismo mezclado. – Lo lamento, pero… No quedo una tercera vez con un hombre que me ha intentado matar en las dos primeras citas.

El hombre soltó una carcajada. – Eso ya lo veremos. – La voz se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, suspirando aliviada. ¡Seguía con vida! Pero no era buen momento para celebrar. Unas pisadas apresuradas se acercaban hacia ella, y no podía dejar que la rodeasen de nuevo.

Salió corriendo por las calles de Tokio, desapareciendo entre las sombras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Parece que anoche esa ladrona hizo de las suyas. – Comentó Jii mientras veía la televisión en la sala de descanso del local en donde actuaría esa noche.

Su acompañante dejó la taña de té que estaba bebiendo sobre la mesa y miró la televisión. - ¿Quién es Tarumi Shishihiko? – Cuestionó al verle en la pantalla.

El dueño de la exposición de Sakamoto Ryoma. – Respondió su ayudante. El joven frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Toichi-sama? – Le llamó preocupado.

El mago le miró y le sonrió para calmarlo. – No es nada. – Se levantó de la silla. – Será mejor prepararnos.

Salieron del pequeño cuarto, el hombre preocupado por la actitud de su protegido, y el joven mago preguntándose cómo estaría la dueña de los orbes violetas.

Como era de esperar, el espectáculo había sido todo un éxito. El mago se encontraba recogiendo los objetos cuando Jii regresó de hablar con el dueño del local. – Toichi-sama, hay alguien que dice que le conoce que le gustaría hablar con usted.

El aludido se giró y vio quién acompañaba a su ayudante, dejándole paralizado.

- Ha sido un espectáculo fantástico, señor Kuroba. – No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara sorprendida del mago.

Jii se sintió fuera de lugar en esos momentos, así que se marchó silenciosamente con una sonrisa de entendimiento en los labios, dejándoles algo de privacidad.

El mago se dio cuenta de que estaban solos, por lo que podía hablar libremente. - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Muy bien, gracias a ti. – El joven se sonrojó, y ella rió dulcemente al ver que intentó evitarlo, visiblemente sin éxito. – Quise venir a darte las gracias por todo personalmente, no pareció algo frío hacerlo mediante un papel.

- No tuvo importancia. – Respondió mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa.

Se produjo un silencio algo incómodo hasta que la ladrona volvió a hablar. – He escuchado que estás buscando a una chica para que sea tu asistente en el escenario. – El mago la miró sin saber a qué venía ese desvío de la conversación. – Me gustaría presentarme candidata.

Toichi estaba bastante sorprendido. - ¿Lo dice en serio? – Vio que asentía positivamente con la cabeza. - ¿Y su antiguo trabajo?

- He decidido despedirme. – Dijo sencillamente. – Ya es hora de que cambie de aires. Y ser la asistente de un mago parece bastante emocionante.

Kuroba sonrió y llamó a su ayudante, sabiendo que no estaría muy lejos, pero lo suficiente para no escuchar la conversación que acababan de entablar. – Jii, te presento a nuestra nueva asistente. – Dijo cuando el hombre entró.

Jii la saludó con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, y ella respondió de la misma manera.

Toichi se acercó y le tendió la mano, estrechándola con la de ella. – Bienvenida a bordo…

- Fujimine. Chikage Fujimine. – Se presentó formalmente con una sonrisa llena de emoción dibujada en los labios.

FIN

* * *

**NOTAS FIN DE HISTORIA**: Vale, puede que me haya salido un poco mucho oooc xD Pero, sólo conozco a la señora Kuroba por el medio anime que hicieron hace unos meses, ya que el manga sólo aparece en una mísera viñeta xD (Olé otra vez Gosho ¬¬) Y el nombre… Fue el primero que se me ocurrió, y viendo el mono que le tiene Gosho a los nombres con nieve… (Yukiko significa niña de nieve) ¿Por qué no llamar a mami Kuroba, Blancanieves? xD

Con respecto a la forma de ser de Shirayuki… Yo me la imagino seductora, pero sólo en el rol de Phantom Lady. Mientras que, cuando no lo es, sólo es una joven normal ^.^

Puede que, si les gusta y lo piden, tenga continuación, pero no prometo nada. (Tengo una ristra de proyectos que no avanzan -.-"... ¡PERO LO HARÁN!)

**NOTAS DE RE EDICIÓN:** Sí, he decidido editar la historia, pero no cambia en absoluto, únicamente en el nombre de la señora Kuroba. Ya que, oficialmente, se llama Chikage, y cuando escribí la historia, aún no se sabía de forma oficial.

Y ya sé que esta historia ya es un Universo Alterno en toda regla, pero le tengo cariño (como a todas mis historias) y puede ser otra forma de cómo pudieron conocerse. (Después de todo, los fanfics son para eso, para dar otro punto de vista a la historia original jejej)

Y no, no continuaré esta historia, me costaría bastante con todo lo que ya conocemos. Esta historia la colgué antes de los nuevos capítulos de manga de Magic Kaito, y ahora con esa influencia, no puedo avanzar esto.

Además, que me gusta tal como está, y ya está jejeje

Un saludo ;)


End file.
